paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups in the Magical World Part 2: A Pony-Pup Rescue Begins
Recap from Last Part Ryder had to go on an emergency trip, leaving the pups clueless on what to do now. Penelope suggests checking the den out. To the pups surprise, they discover that it's really a portal, as they get sucked inside. The Magical World (In the Magical World...) (The Mane 6, from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, including Babs Seed, are hanging out in a field) Pinkie Pie: Hey, can I get my party cannon? Twilight Sparkle: Why not? We found this place, so I guess it makes sense to celebrate. Pinkie: Whoo-hoo! (She skips off the way she always does) Babs Seed: You know, I wonder how she's always so... you know... random. Male Voice: Knowing the fun secrets takes the fun outta them! Wait! Who are you talking about? Applejack: Who's there? (A bee comes out from the trees) Charmy: Me! Charmy Bee! Scootaloo: Whoa! That is the second biggest bee I've ever seen! Apple Bloom: "Second biggest"? Scootaloo: There's that yellow jacket over at that college. Rainbow Dash: If you think you're going to sting my friends, you're asking for a fight, got it, Buggo?! Charmy: Hey! Who are you calling "Buggo"?! Rainbow Dash: You! (A Chao with a red bow comes between them) Chao: Chao!! Charmy: Cheese? What are you doing here? Female voice: Cheese, where are you? (A rabbit comes out of the bushes) Cheese: Cha chao! Charmy: Hi, Cream! Cream: Why hello, Charmy. (Cheese flies over to her) There you are, Cheese. Please don't fly off like that again. I was worried. Rainbow Dash: What--? How--? Wha--? (Pinkie comes in with her Party Cannon) Pinkie Pie: I got the Part Cannon! Let's have ourselves a Magical World Party! Is this a bad time? Twilight Sparkle: Call it getting off on the wrong hoof... and glove. Charmy: Let's do introductions! Wait, I mean, let's start over. Okay, now introductions. I'm Charmy Bee, but you can call me Charmy. The adorable bunny rabbit is the angelic Cream. Cream: "Angelic"? *Giggles* Charmy: *Blushes* She giggled.... Cream: It's nice to meet you all. This is my Chao, Cheese. Please say hello. Cheese: Chao chao. Cream: He said hello. Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you. I'm Twilight Sparkle. This is Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Babs Seed. (The ponies all say hi) (Charmy flies close to Twilight) Charmy: Hmmm... You look familiar... Hey! I know now! You were in the Magical Update! Sweetie Belle: "Magical... Update...?" (He shows a newspaper with different pictures on it) Charmy: It's the Magical World's newspaper. It tells what the different characters are doing in the other worlds. Here's Febuary issue. (He skims through it) It's in here somewhere. Let's see... "UmiCar's birthday coming up" No, that's not it. "Sweet Delights opens in Downtown City" Sweet info, but not what I'm looking for... "Iris returns home"? I don't even know who that it is... Oh here it is! (He shows a picture of Twilight's coronation) "Twilight Sparkle is crowned princess" I knew I find it. Or maybe I didn't. Maybe I should check the front page next time... (Sweetie Belle looks in the paper) Sweetie Belle: Those party hats are smashing! (Scootaloo looks in the paper too) Scootaloo: Look at all the cars. (Apple Bloom and Babs look in the paper too) Babs Seed: I hope he has a special birthday. Apple Bloom: Aww... look at those 3; they're so cute! Charmy: Hey, careful! This issue is a year and two months old! Or is a month, or is it 3? Well... It's at least a year old! Pups in the Magical World (A flash shines on the other side of the field) Rarity: What was that? A jewel? (They all see a hole and shadows are inside. Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, can you see what it is? Fluttershy: *gulps* okay... (She slowly walks over to the hole and looks inside) (She smiles) (Skye walks out) Skye: Hi! (Fluttershy nuzzles Skye on her cheek) Fluttershy: You're so cute! Rainbow Dash: A puppy? Applejack: Did it just talk? Cream: I think so. (The other pups come out) (Penelope comes out last) Penelope: How'd we get here? Charmy: Hello, puppies! Welcome to the Magical World! Chase: Huh!? Lilac: Well, pluck my fur! So to speak... Twilight Sparkle: Who are you? Penelope: Let's introduce ourselves. Chase: *Ahem* We're the PAW Patrol. Charmy: PAW Patrol!? What did you know, Cream? Tails wasn't kidding when he said that he was helped by talking puppies called the PAW Patrol. Penelope: You know Tails!? Charmy: We know him all right! Cream: Can you please tell us your names? Lilac: Sure can! (Let's skip the introductions on both sides) Skye: So, what's the Magical World? Charmy: Well... How about we let the Magical World creatures do the singing. (See In the Magical World) Pinkie Pie: Hey, let's all celebrate our new friendships and discovering this place with a party! Marshall: Oh yeah! (The others agree enthusiastically) (Charmy notices something gold and shiny that Cream has) Charmy: What's that? (Cream pulls out a golden staff) Cream: It's some kind of wand. I found it on a pedastal and there was a note that said, "You may take it if you can, dearie." Rainbow Dash: "Dearie"? Charmy: Different ways we speak. (The Cutie Mark Crusaders are looking in the Magical Update issue November 2013) Scootaloo: "The Mane 6 give the Elements of Harmony to the Tree of Harmony" So cool! Babs Seed: "Sunil becomes the Raccoon King"? But isn't he a mongoose. Apple Bloom: "Ash meets Bonnie and Clemont" Bonnie reminds me of when Applejack was a filly. Sweetie Belle: "Team Umizoomi goes into the movies"?! Awww.... he looks so cute in those sunglasses. And she looks really stylish in one ponytail. (Charmy flies over to them and takes the newspaper from them) Charmy: Hey! That's a happening month! (The others all start to laugh) (Laughter really is contageous in the Magical World) Dark Chaos (Pinkie Pie aims her party cannon at a certain spot) Pinkie Pie: Steady.... Concentrate.... It's all in the rump...-- Lilac and Applejack: *In unison* Just fire the dang cannon! Lilac: Jinx! Applejack: Dang-nab-it! Ya' got me with the jinx... Lilac: *Giggles* Pinkie Pie: Ready... Aim.... FIRE!!!! (The party cannon shoots out a lot ((and I mean a lot)) of confetti) Charmy: Ya-hooo!! AWESOME!! Rainbow Dash: Hey, I was going to say that, Bug-boy! Charmy: *Angrily* What do you call me!? Rainbow Dash: *Angrily* What do you think I called you?! (Cream pushes the two apart) Cream: Please, we shouldn't fight. (To Rainbow Dash) *Whispers* Please just call Charmy by his real name, he's a bit... sensitive about it... Rainbow Dash: *Whispers* Got it. (To Charmy) *Normal voice* Sorry, Charmy. I didn't mean to call you that. Charmy: *Cheery* It's alright. Knew you were just trying to bug me. Cream: *Giggles* (Rainbow Dash tries not to laugh, but she can't hold it in) Rainbow Dash; *Bursts out laughing* Pinkie Pie: I don't know why me friend's laughing, but I'm want to laugh to! *Laughs* (Soon everyone around starts laughing) (Laughter is actually contageous in the Magical World) (Twilight Sparkle is laughing with the others too) (Suddenly, she hears a deep, omnious voice) ????: Twilight Sparkle.... (Twilight stops laughing) Twilight Sparkle: Huh? ????: Come here.... Twilight Sparkle: Uh... okay. I'll be right back everypo-- I mean, everybody. (She walks over to where the voice is coming from) (Everone else is so busy laughing, they don't notice her walking into the forest) (Twilight sees Maria) (Maria notices her) Maria: *Gasps* (She bows before Twilight) Princess Twilight Sparkle... uh--- Your Highness. Twilight Sparkle: *Giggles* You don't have to address me like that. (Maria stops bowing) Maria: But-- Oh! What am I saying? My name is Maria, and I'm one of the Guardians of the Magical World. Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you. Wait, what are you? Maria: I'm a Fennekin, a fox-like creature. Some folks say that I'm a Pocket-Monster, but I am totally too kind, too stylish, and too cute to cut for a monster. ????: I have to agree with you... Maria... *Laughs evilly* (Twilight and Maria are shocked) Maria: *Gasps* Only one monster from the shadows talks like that... Dark Chaos! Twilight Sparkle: Who?! Maria: He's an unknown creature that has shadows, but he's evil. Dark Chaos: And clever... Maria: *Under her breath* But ugly... *Normal voice* I think it's time to show your real face, Dark Chaos. Dark Chaos: Sorry, but doesn't a villain show his true face when he really strikes? Twilight Sparkle: *Nervously* Can you take that as a rhetorical question? Dark Chaos: Maybe... But you know what that guy with the spike-shell with turtle minions always does? Maria: Oh, now that's a big "Duh!" That giant shell-brain always kidnaps the princess of a kingdom full of mushrooms. No wait, I heard that he recently kidnapped 7 fairy princesses. What were they called? "Sprixies?"-- Dark Chaos: Oh, forget it! Hey, look behind you! (Twilight and Maria look the other way) (Twilight thinks it's a trick and reverses her turn) ((you get what I mean)) (She suddenly has a look of fear on her face) (Maria keeps looking the other way) Maria: Wait, you're clever, Dark Chaos, but--- Twilight Sparkle: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! (Maria turns around and sees that Dark Chaos' shadow and Twilight are gone) Maria: Princess Twilight? Your Highness? (Shouts to Dark Chaos) You let her go you evil, shadowy, dark, lying, nasty, mean, ugly loser! Dark Chaos' voice: Thanks for the flattering, but I'll just say I'll won't miss you and your sassy mouth! Maria: *Offended* Ugh! I say! Dark Chaos' voice: But try not to get personal with the ugly part. We have to not use any of that language in front of the kids. *laughs evilly* (His laugh disappears) (Maria runs off) A Desperate Rescue Begins (Maria runs over to the others) Maria: Dark Chaos has captured Princess Twilight Sparkle! Ponies: *In unison* What!? (Marshall flies out of Pinkie's party cannon and crashes off screen) Marshall: I'm good. Pinkie: How'd he get in there? Applejack: What did you say? Maria: I said that Dark Chaos has Princess Twilight Sparkle! Chase: Who are you? Charmy: If it isn't Mademoiselle Maria. Maria: Charmy, it's been a while. Rainbow Dash: You know her? Maria: *gasps* Young mare, flap away from that this instant! You can hurt your precious wings! Rainbow Dash: Okay! (She flies away from the tree) Maria: Flap away from the bushes! They have thorns in them! Rainbow Dash: Okay! (She flies away from the bushes) Applejack: *Chuckles* Rainbow Dash: Why do you find it funny? Maria: Don't speak that way to a friend! Charmy: Don't worry. Maria can get a little overprotective sometimes. Maria: I see the only change in you is that you got a girl. Charmy: No! Cream's a friend, not a girlfriend! I'm too young to find my perfect match. Anywho, Maria is one of the magic guardians of the Magical World. The magic is really fragile so-- Wait! What's a Dark Chaos? Maria: Dark Chaos is a shadow monster. He lives in the Dark-Mist Forest. Rarity: Why would he take Twilight? Maria: I heard that he's making some kind of potion, and he needs Alicorn magic to make it work. Fluttershy: And Twilight is an Alicorn! Applejack: We have to save Twilight! Skye: You're not going without us! Maria: I like your spunk, but I'm not sure about the rest of your friends. I already saw some little ones go bungee jumping. I was horrified! Marshall: Don't worry, Maria. We'll be fine. Chase: As our friend Ryder always says "No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Pinkie: Oooh! Nice catchphrase! Maria: Alright, you win. And I can tell that you've got more than magic on your side. Charmy: Don't tell me! I know what it is.... uh.... we outnumber him? Ponies (except Fluttershy) Oh! (They fall over) Charmy: Something I said? Cream: *Giggles* (The ponies get back up) Chase: Let's go! Everyone! (The newly formed rescue team is ready as they journey out for the Dark-Mist Forest) Maria: Be safe! And Rainbow Dash, wash behind your ears! Applejack: *Chuckles* I kinda like that gal. Lilac: Well Ah don't. Rainbow Dash: Same here. The Flower Fairy (The group is inside a pretty flower forest) Cream: What a beautiful forest. Skye: Sure is bright and sunny here. I'm sure this isn't the Dark-Mist Forest. (Apple Bloom reads a sign) Apple Bloom: "Blossom Forest" That makes sense. Rarity: Why didn't I bring my sketch book with me? There's so much inspiration here! Lilac: Yuh know yuh can come back here. Rarity: Oh... right. Cream: It's so pretty, I think I feel a song coming on! Charmy: Me too, only I feel a love song coming on! (See Bunny and Bee) Penelope: Oooh, what a pretty flower. (She sniffs a tuliip) Achoo! Voice: Achoo! Penelope: EEK! It's a talking flower! (She backs away from it) (The tulip starts to move a little) (It opens it petals showing inside was what was a sleeping fairy) Fairy: *Yawns* Didn't expect to wake up so soon. Penelope: Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you! If I knew it was your flower, I definitely wouldn't have-- Fairy: Calm down, calm down, sweetie. I understand. Happens lots of times. Sweetie Belle: Wow! A real fairy! But I thought they were pony-like. Fairy: *giggles* No, no, no. That's a Breezie; I'm a Flower Fairy, but I'm also a Puppy Fairy too. Others: Huh? Fairy: I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Tulip Petals, and I'm one of the two Magic Guardians that live in the forest. Cream: It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Petals. Tulip Petals: Oh, sweetie. I'm just your age. But you know what? I loved your song. Cream: Thank you so much. Charmy: Yeah! Thanks! Oh! We should introduce ourselves! (Skipping their introduction) Tulip Petals: So, what brings you on this quest. Applejack: We're going to rescue our best friend Twilight Sparkle. Tulip Petals: You mean Princess Twilight Sparkle? Charmy: You read the Magic Update!? Tulip Petals: Mmmm-hmmm. I especially like the section involving Lil' G. Scootaloo: "Lil' who"? Tulip Petals: Lil' G. He's so fast, athletic, sensitive, ambitious, and so sweet and adorable.... *dreamy sigh* (Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Skye, Lilac, and Penelope all sigh dreamy) (Rubble holds back some happy tears) (Zuma is just confused) (Chase, Marshall, and Rocky just look at each other and know she's got a boy in mind) (Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, and Applejack just stick their tounges out) Charmy: How romantic. Tulip Petals: So, how is your friend in trouble? Penelope: Maria told us that she was ponynapped by Dark Chaos. Tulip Petals: "Dark Chaos" the shadow king!? Whenever that monster's up to something, it means trouble. Zuma: Does that you are coming with us? Tulip Petals: I've got your backs! Pinkie Pie: You do? (She turns around a lot of times) Rainbow Dash: *facehoove* Ugh! Tulip Petals: And I know some magic that can help. (She waves her hands over the pups and they have fairy wings) Marshall: Uh... Tulip Petals: What can I say? I love puppies! Rarity: Ooooh! Gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous! Do me next! Do me next! Pinkie: Do me! Do me! Tulip Petals: Sorry girls. I can only do puppies. Pinkie: Fine with me! Rarity: Aww.... I wanted some beautiful wings... again. Tulip Petals: You'll need someone who knows this place well anyways. Skye: Of course you can come with us! Marshall: First, do something about these wings, at least mine! Tulip Petals: Huh? Chase: When it comes to climbing, Marshall's the best. But flying.... he's scared of flying. Tulip Petals: Oh. I see. You might need the wings later anyways. (She makes the wings disappear) Tulip Petals: Come on! Let's go! (She flies off her flower and leads the way for the group) One Strange Otter (I mean Oshawott) Babs Seed: Um, Tulip, what did you mean when you said "one of the two"? Is there another Magic Guardian here? Tulip Petals: Yep. His name is Oscar; he's really good with rings, but... he's a bit of a bubble head and he has a tendancy to play in the mud too. Rarity: That's a bit uncouth! (She right next to a mud puddle) Voice: Geronimo! (An Oshawott cannonballs into the mud puddle) (Rarity covered in mud, runs off) Rarity: Eeeewwwwww!!! (He motioned "I don't know") Marshall: I'll get it off! *Barks* Water cannon! *Barks* (He sprays Rarity and all the mud comes off her) (But her curls do) Sorry, I guess I overdid it. Rarity: At least it's better than being covered in mud... Marshall: *Barks* (He releases another spray) Oops! Wrong bark! *Barks* (The water cannon stops and goes back into his Pup-Pack) Scootaloo: That was so cool! Rainbow Dash: That was sweet! Marshall: It's nothing, really. Rarity: Oooh.... I am soaked! (The Oshawott walk over to them) Tulip Petals: Oscar, I thought me, Maria, Majesty, Amy Darling, Miss Annika, and Lightning Strike told you a million times! Look before you leap! Oscar: Sorry. I love to get dirty and muddy you know. Who are these guys? (Skipping introduction again) Fluttershy: I think you cute. Oscar: Thank you. I am an adorable Magic Guardian, right? Rarity: He's the other Magic Guardian!? Oscar: Totoally! (Cream and Charmy notice his necklace) Cream: That's a pretty ring you have. Oscar: Thank you! It was made by my great-great-great grandma. It was flippered down to my great-great grandpa, then my great grandpa, then my grandma, then my dad, and now me. Charmy: It looks like the rings back on Mobius. Oscar: I make rings for your world. Make them and toss them into your portal. How do you think they get there? Snapping fingers? Rainbow Dash: What's a finger? (Charmy wiggles his fingers) Charmy: These are. Ponies don't have them. Oscar: Yep, ponies don't! Neither do I. But I have flippers and a tail. Rarity: Love the tail accessory. Oscar: Thanks. This ring has been made by me! That's who made it! Penelope: It sure is pretty. Applejack: Hold on, y'all! We don't have much time! Oscar: Of course! You gotta save Princess Twilight Sparkle from Dark Chaos right? Rainbow Dash: How did-- Oscar: I heard it from Maria. News spreads fast around here. Tulip Petals: That is true. Oscar: You know, earlier, three little ones came by. They wanted to find a place to just get away from Maria. She decided to be overprotective of them. So, I pointed away to the Gravity Area. It's also a shortcut to the Misty Area. Marshall: Huh? Tulip Petals: The Magical World has different areas. We're in the Flower Area, and the Dark-Mist Forest is in the Misty Area. Oscar: Yep! Tulip Petals: Oscar knows all the best shortcuts here. Oscar: So true! (He notices Cream's wand) Hey, what's that you got there? (Cream pulls out the gold wand) Cream: I found this somewhere around here. Oscar: Of course! The Light Gem Wand! Keep that wand in hand. It will help you guys get pass the dark shields in the Dark-Mist Forest. Cream: Okay. Oscar: Now, just go through the Gravity Area, then the Aqua Area, and you'll be at the Misty Area! Tulip Petals: Thanks, Oscar. Oscar: No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I got some fresh muddy puddles into. Toodles! (He walks off) Tulip Petals: Remember, look before you leap! Oscar: I will! (Something dings) (He pulls out a clock) Uh oh! Puddle jumping will have to wait! I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! I have to get to Miss Annika for a bubble bath! Ooh! I don't want mess with her, or I'll get... the Glare! Good-bye now! (He runs off) (As he running, he shouts "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!") Fluttershy: He sure was cute. But what's "the Glare"? Tulip Petals: Not important now! We've got things to do! Applejack: Well let's hurry! We have to save Twilight! Tulip Petals: Okay, everyone, follow me! (She leads the group as they head to the Gravity Area) (To Be Continued) (Click here to see what happens next) Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Parts Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Pups' Adventures